1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a partial connection preventing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,542 and FIGS. 14 and 15 herein show a connector used in an airbag circuit of an automotive vehicle and configured to prevent partial connection. The connector, as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, has male and female housings 1 and 2. The male housing 1 has a lock arm 3 that deforms resiliently while moving onto a lock 4 of the female housing 2 as the housings 1, 2 are connected. A slider 5 is assembled with the male housing 1 and is held in a forward position by the deformed lock arm 3. A spring 6 is provided in the slider 5 and is compressed by a rib 7 of the female housing 2 to create a biasing force for separating the housings 1, 2. The biasing force of the spring 6 is released and separates the housings 1, 2 if the connecting operation is interrupted prematurely. This prevents the housings 1, 2 from being left partly connected.
The lock arm 3 is restored resiliently and engages the lock 4 when the two connectors 1, 2 are connected properly. Simultaneously, the lock arm 3 is disengaged from the slider 5, and the biasing force of the spring 6 is released to move the slider 5 backward. The slider 5 has a restricting portion 8 that enters a deformation space above the lock arm 3 to prevent the lock arm 3 from being deformed. In this way, the housings 1, 2 are held firmly in a properly connected state, and the connection reliability of the airbag circuit is improved.
The two housings 1, 2 can be separated for maintenance by moving the slider 5 forward to retract the restricting portion 8 from the lock arm 3. The lock arm 3 then is deformed and disengaged from the lock 4, and the male housing 1 is pulled backward. Thus, the operator must successively push the slider 5 forward and pull the male housing 1 backward to separate the housings 1, 2. This need to move the male housing 1 and the slider 5 in completely opposite directions is awkward and inefficient.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve operational efficiency during separation.
The invention relates to a connector that is connectable with a mating connector. The connector has a resilient lock arm and the mating connector has a lock. The lock arm contacts the lock as the connectors are being connected. As a result, the lock arm moves onto the lock and deforms into a deformation permitting space. The lock arm returns resiliently to engage the lock when the connectors are connected properly.
The connector also includes a slider that can move between a deformation preventing position and a deformation permitting position. The slider is in the deformation space and hence prevents deformation of the lock arm when the slider is in the deformation preventing position. However, the lock arm is permitted to deform when the slider is in the deformation permitting position. At least one biasing member is disposed to accumulate a biasing force for separating the connectors as the slider is moved from the deformation preventing position toward the deformation permitting position.
The slider has a resilient member that is deformable in a direction that intersects the connecting directions. Additionally, the mating connector has a pushing portion that pushes the resilient member as the connectors are being connected. The pushing force on the resilient member moves the slider toward the deformation permitting position and hence compresses the biasing member. The connector further comprises a disengagement guide for deforming the resilient member and disengaging the pushing member from the pushing portion of the mating connector as the connectors are connected properly. Thus, the biasing force accumulated in the biasing member is released to move the slider to the deformation preventing position.
The connecting operation could be interrupted halfway. In this situation, the biasing force accumulated in the biasing member is released and the resilient member pushes the pushing portion of the mating connector to forcibly separate the two connectors. This prevents the two connectors from being left partly connected.
The lock arm returns to engage the lock when the two connectors are connected properly. Additionally, the resilient member is deformed resiliently by the disengagement guide and disengages from the pushing portion of the mating connector. Thus, the biasing force of the biasing member moves the slider to the deformation preventing position. As a result, the slider prevents the lock arm from deforming and the two connectors are held firmly in a properly connected state.
The slider preferably is movable substantially along connecting directions of the two connectors between the deformation preventing position and the deformation-permitting portion.
The biasing member preferably is between the slider and a receiving portion in the connector.
The resilient member preferably is metallic. Thus, a danger of a plastic deformation of the resilient member is reduced.
The pushing portion may be a front surface of the mating connector.
The connectors preferably can be separated by moving the slider from the deformation preventing position to the deformation permitting position and then pulling the connector back from the mating connector with sufficient force to deform the lock arm.
The invention also is directed to connector assembly comprising the above-described connector and the mating connector.
The slider is operated in the same direction as the connector is separated from the mating connector. Thus, separation efficiency is good.
The resilient member is pushed by the front surface of the mating connector to simplify the construction of the mating connector. Thus, the resilient member is left resiliently deformed when the two connectors are connected properly. However, the resilient member preferably is metallic, and therefore is less likely to undergo a plastic deformation as compared to a case where the resilient member is made of resin.
The lock preferably is shaped to semi-lock the lock arm.
These and other features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features may be combined to additional embodiments.